shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rinji79
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Rinji.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Collab details I've been thinking this through, and to be honest I kinda need to know at least a bit more about what your planning to help. Drop by chat sometime when I'm on so we can discuss a few things, I have some ideas..13th madman (talk) 14:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) sugar devil fruit Yeah, I never got round to alloacting its use to a character. Take it and put it to good use! Matarrok (talk) 19:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Dracule Sakura's Cameo Yo Rinji! I decided this would be the best way for me to give you my thoughts on how Sakura was portrayed in A Door that Opens. I was very pleased with a lot of it, to be honest. :) She seemed to be acting normally for a situation such as the one you set up for Usagi and her. Though I believe as I once mentioned to you earlier, before you had to leave the wiki in order to do some moving offline, I think putting so much emphasis on "Oni" in her Jinsoku Oni/Swift Demon technique was a bit out of character, as only seriously intense and emotional situations would draw out so much passion and emotion from within her. But hey, I didn't write the scene or the story. At the very least, as Sakura's creator and owner, I may as well point out my feelings on the matter. Not that it ruined anything, mind you. Just a small nitpick. Aside from that, I get the feeling you confused her Itoryu Ougi: Susano'o with her Ittoryu Ougi: Kirikirimai; as from how it looked to me, the large amount of air pressure seemed more similar to that of the Kirikirimai, where as the Susano'o would have been a direct sword strike. Again, nothing major, but it just seemed a little confusing. Everything else was just minor inconsistencies, such as Sakura grabbing the flower stem and striking it upon... "Sakura's" head. o_0 Considering Usagi's reaction, I suggest that gets changed for better clarity. :P Also, I found it interesting that you decided to name all of Sakura's techniques in Japanese, as only a few are Japanese while most of them are English. Nothing needs to be changed, as that's just cosmetic in the grand scheme of things; but again, I found it interesting and an enjoyable change of pace. I enjoyed seeing Sakura in all her glory, as I had intended her to be from the start, and seeing her fight and interact with Usagi, as well as end up in the same situation as her uncle and Zoro did back in East Blue was just perfectly written. ^_^ It was quite well done, and I'm very honored and proud to have had Sakura be a part in your story, even if it was small compared to the main characters' roles. My only real regret would be that you weren't around to see some of the new changes I made to Sakura, such as her gallery page, or more importantly, considering she was in a fight with Usagi, her new techniques, like the Dragon Hunter Combat she learns from Drake of The Skyline Pirates over the time skip, or her first Juutoryu technique, Juutoryu: Bushido. Seeing those in action would have probably been more epic for your story than stuff like the One Inch Slash or the Whirlwind Shield, for example. :P But again, those are my opinions; nothing more, nothing less. All in all, I'm very pleased with how this turned out and you did a great job with the Swift Demon, Dracule Sakura. ^_^ Pat yourself on the back, dear Rinji; you were spot on here. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Nice actually. I do think though that it's fine if you want to write in novelizetd tex. Usagi and Sakura's encounter was somewhat cool too. So all in all good. Although I did wonder why you were gone for a long time. ~Sanjee Dumb Anons As soon as he makes his page and possibly becomes an official user, we'll (a). break the news to him that he can't split a fruit in half so it has multiple users, (b). teach him how to read the Entire thing, because I'm pretty sure when he saw my "this fruit can have multiple users" infobox, he completely glazed over everything else, including the part saying that Shells in in the future of OP, and ©. scold him for editting something without asking me or even being a person, therefore technically vandalizing. Now on a different point, if you want to use the unicorn fruit just because you're mad at Joe Schmo #56326768456687468456, then no. If you have a good character idea And Joe Schmo doesn't become a person, then totally go for it. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 01:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the kick Was trying to PM you but clicked kick by mistake *bows* I'm really really sorry Caring16:) (talk) 01:38, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead Highestbounty123 (talk) 08:03, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Facebook I JUST noticed the message on my talk page, so I'll get to sending you my email as soon as I can tonight. I've been pretty busy with trying to describe the Jollys' attacks as quickly as possible, so you're not left guessing when it comes to writing them in action scenes in Padrino. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Tiger-Stripe and RedClaw I would ask it on chat, but unfortunately I'm without time now. Do you remember that we said in end of december about doing a collaboration after you settle yourself on Korea and we finish what we had to finish? I think you said you had to finish an arc, if my memory not fails. Anyway, let me know when (or if) we can start it, just please do not hurry the arc you're writing now, I myself have to write one chapter to end an arc and a few more pages to create... ~~ Rfldsza (talk) 03:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hay Rinji I want to creat a Neckogin, I think I am spelling it right. I have horrible spelling. I found an awsmoe picture of a lion warrior and wanted to make it into a character. if you don't want me to touch the race I can understand. 100th Hello Rinji. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Important & Highly Serious Notice You silly kitty, don't quit =D NadaAsar (talk) 14:01, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty. I'll pop in chat if I see you there! Plus, there's a thing I feel bad about, and would like to tell you 'live' so to speak. Until then! NadaAsar (talk) 12:01, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Important Message Hey Rinji. How have you been? Sorry about what happened before but I wanted to let you know the the story contest is going. I wanted to talk to you about it among other important matters. I would like to catch with up in the times and you were right. Since you left the wiki, is there any other chatroom we can go to or perhaps skype? FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 15:33, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but I'm busy for the day. I will be on chat at night and tomorrow. FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 21:09, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ...AHMYGAD!!! ....AHMYGAD!!! I READ YOUR COMMENT!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! EEEEEEHH! *SHRIEKS* Ahem, enough girliness. NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~ I'm so happy!!!! Wow! I never thought anyone would notice the dialogue!! I'm so glad you liked it, Rinji!! I swear I'm so happy!!!! I had a difficult time with it, and my whole week is made knowing that YOU, Mr. Contest Chair, liked it the most! YAAAAY ACHIEVEMENT! Listen, listen, listen, listen I'd love to know what you meant exactly on emphasis and punctuation!! Mmkay? WOW, I'm just speechless! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! NadaAsar (talk) 18:56, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Rinji-San! You left D: Why? D: ''The Slave~'' [[Message Wall:The Maid Princess Lucy|'' ~ talk ]] 00:14, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Come onto chatter. :3 Come onto chat! Please :3 [[User:The Maid Princess Lucy|''The Slave~]] [[Message Wall:The Maid Princess Lucy|'' ~ talk ]] 02:11, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Elekid Your order is ready. I'll be on chat at 11:00 PM EST FoolishImmoralFOOL (talk) 19:00, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Tiger Stripes-Pop Bands Collab Sorry about the late reply. I've been focusing more on an off-wikia project than my wikia ones lately. Trying my hand at being a paid author. Either way, Skype would probably be the best way to privately communicate. That or facebook. Though I'm not very well-versed in Facebook. Powerhouse411 (talk) 13:32, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh i just can't help it when i see your picture i just wanna scream cutee and hug you to death!Caring16:) (talk) 05:43, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rinji, sorry that you where banned from chat but I was wondering if you wanted you character (Captain Rinji) to be a part of the Kussata Sora. Pile Tornado (talk) 15:06, December 23, 2014 (UTC) sorry for upsetting you, i hope you had a good week. Character is finally finished. http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ichinen_Kuchiki This is my finished character for the entrance exam on the bleach wiki i found. I think there are a few rougher areas but im only really looking for grammar and spelling mistakes if you dont mind. Thanks again for agreeing to do this. Masterreaper (talk) 04:15, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Graveyard of a Madman Part 39 '''Art:' RAS!!! the elephant-man straight onto his back, and then came down with both feet onto the large marine’s chest, blasting his diaphragm of its breath! The phrase at the end seems a little off, not sure of a better wording though. "Diaphragm of its breath" is my real issue. I mean, the diaphram doesn't really "have" breath, it (indirectly) does the breathing. Also, a hit to the chest doesn't really affect the diaphragm, it pushes the air out of the lungs. So maybe just "winding" him (which I just looked up and is apparently a blow to the stomach, so feh),... Actually, I'm just going to skip past all my quibbling and get to the end of what I'm trying to say. It's late, I've come down from my Ritalin, got a headache, *continues to complain*, and the damn nachos. So I'm trying to be polite, but now that I've started this, I can't just delete it all, it's just glaring me in the face and calling me chicken, and I don't want to take this all back and pretend it never happened. The chapter is great, I love Kala as always, and my damn hyper-focusing brain is just ruining it for myself. *sighs* I wanted to try and change this tiny detail to satisfy myself, but now that I'm doing it I can see that I have no idea what would work for me. So this is just me rambling, I'm trying to stop, but I don't know how to end this without it being really weird. So I'm just going to stop typing, post this, and hope that I can get over this and enjoy the rest of the chapter. Marknuttseviltwin4611 11:13, September 24, 2015 (UTC) New parents! CONGRATS ON BEING NEW PARENTS, YOUR BABY GIRL IS SO CUTE!!!!!! I just know you both will be amazing parents, i just can't help being so happy for you two! congrats me dears.Caring16:) (talk) 21:46, October 1, 2015 (UTC) BABY GET! Grats on being a pa-Rin-t! Don't forget to water her every day. Marknuttseviltwin4611 23:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Short Story and Themes Yo Rinji! Just dropping by to ask you something regarding the short story contest and its rule about using themes. See, thing is I usually tend to incorporate themes into my stories without even noticing it; like some sort of Zen state I go into or something, so now that I'm actually putting serious focus into the themes as opposed to letting them sit in the back of my mind, it's starting to trip me up. So my question is this: Just how much emphasis do I need to place on these themes I choose? Like, do they have to felt throughout the entire story from beginning to end? Or can they be given an important role at some point, be touched upon, and then left behind while I move on with the story? For example, if I used "putting a stop to evil in high places" at the beginning of the story, would I have to keep it in effect for the rest of the story? Or could I resolve it and move onto another theme? As you can see, I'm all sorts of confused as to how you want us to do this, so I'd deeply appreciate some guidance on your part if you don't mind me asking for it. Truth be told, I'm hoping for the latter option, as it'll free me up to write in a way I'll be more comfortable with, which would end up producing a story of much greater quality for all to enjoy in the contest. And in the end, I believe it's good quality story telling that spawned this contest in the first place (or rather, the need of good quality story telling.) Not telling you how to run your show, but more like pitching in my two cents on the matter. Anyway, I look forward to your response, since it'll greatly help me with the story I plan to make, and honestly, without your support, I doubt it could ever get off the ground in the first place. Also, Crescent and I wish you and your wife the best, what with the new baby and all. Hope you're all taking care and everything is going smoothly. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:58, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ??? of Purity Blessing of Purity? Gift of Purity? Marknuttseviltwin4611 02:32, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Orc and Shingu Not sure if I already told you this, but Orc and Shingu are a support team, best at covering and assisting their allies and quickly patching them up. Since the Revolutionaries are going to fight pretty soon, I figure you should know. Marknuttseviltwin4611 05:33, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Graveyard of a Madman Part 46: Shingu Shingu has an upbeat personality, so him talking about killing Marines and cursing at Sieghart's back seemed really out of place, especially when his partner is so against killing. It's also pretty hypocritical for him to be criticising Sieghart for retreating when his own fighting style and methods are guerilla-ish, if anything he would be the one calling a time-out. And he's very inclined to looking on the bright side of a situation, so acting so sulky after his forces are out of danger is weird. All that said, my description was pretty vague, and Orc was spot on. Great job as always! Marknuttseviltwin4611 02:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Legarasu and the 2nd Generation Jolly Pirates Alright, I apologize for the incredibly long wait, since I'm sure you must've been insanely patient with me and all, and I don't like leaving people hanging like that; BUT, I've finally come to my conclusion as to what my answer to your invitation will be. As unfortunate and disappointing as it may be for both of us, I've decided against including Legarasu into the 2nd Generation Jolly Pirates, simply on the grounds that past experiences have taught me that whenever I allow anyone to add their own character into one of my crews or organizations, something unexpectedly wrong will occur somewhere down the line at some point. It's happened time and time again, and I just can't leave this up to something like "an odd series of coincidences." As much as either of us would have enjoyed the experience of Legarasu being with Chris and crew's kids, I'm far too nervous of the consequences this would bring about if I allowed her into the crew. The only other issue I seem to have regarding this seems to be the complete lack of Jolly D. Mike's personality, as nothing in the slightest has been planned for it yet. Therefore, a massive lacking in personality means I can't exactly get into the character's head and figure out what they'd do in this kind of situation. Would Mike accept Legarasu anyway? Would he stick to his guns and only sail with descendants of the Original Generation Jolly Pirates? Both questions are just as likely to be correct as they are to be wrong, since I literally have no clue what Mike would say or do here. And if I can't figure out what Mike dowuld do, that means there's no real answer to your offer either, as we both know it's more important to stay in character and have the characters make decisions for themselves, as opposed to enforcing our wills as writers upon them all the time. As such, with no real personality or will of his own as of yet, it's not like Mike will be coming to a decision anytime soon. So, I do apologize once more for the disappointment, but given I haven't had time to work out what the Jollys' descendants will be like, which is a major factor that plays into this decision, and given I've been burned by other users multiple times when it comes to allowing their characters into my groups, I'm afraid I may simply have to decline accepting Legarasu (or any character for that matter) into the crew. Again, I'm terribly, terribly sorry about this. v_v Though I am still greatly flattered you'd give me the offer in the first place. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) First, I'll say that this is potential spoilers. I'm not sure if you're up to date on the one piece manga, and even if you are then this becomes moot anyway. Point is, this link connects to a character that appears in the veeeery recent OP. It's only the character though, I don't think there are any other spoilers in it. Buuuuuut I just really thought you'd like seeing a giant cat in canonical one piece. So, here it is, and the choice to click it is up to your own...curiosity :D Marknuttseviltwin4611 08:40, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: RedClaw!!! Man, I had forgotten that to be honest... I would really love to, if you have time to do it, since this would require a little time of discussion and me having to think my timeline (which would actually be good, because I was needing to do that anyway). So, my answer is yes, if you can do it. By the way, how is going the Short Story Contest judging? I'm just wondering because there wasn't any update until now and there have been a few weeks since it started. Rfldsza (talk) 21:02, January 10, 2016 (UTC) sorry for being awk while you was on. miss chatting with you. hope your doing ok Caring16:) (talk) 02:17, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Ty Rillo Artwork V1 Here ya go! :D [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:46, April 6, 2016 (UTC) AND AGAIN! This time mugshot version with more preferred artwork in my opinion. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:55, April 6, 2016 (UTC) About Us Yo Rinji! I wanted to say something last night, but it seems we were both busy watching something at the time and by the time we were done, we were both feeling a bit too exhausted to continue through the night. So getting to the point here, I wanted to explain why it seems I had given you the cold shoulder a good number of months back and why I haven't said much about this until now. See, thing is, I was actually quite pissed off at the time after reading something in Graveyard of a Madman that I didn't approve of, and then one thing lead to another and what little semblence I had to patience remaining was gone. So in a fit of rage, I just decided to ignore you until I could cool off, which took longer than I thought it would. I also wanted to be sure I did nothing involving my characters in Other Side so that I could calm down more effectively. After that, I've been biding my time until I could finally man up and talk to you about this since I was afraid this would start a conversation that could take up lots of my time and leave me feeling drained afterward. Considering I had lots of things going on for months in the meantime, I simply couldn't express my thoughts to you in time. Today however, or should I say last night, I figured it was finally the perfect time to try to explain myself and hopefully patch things up in a way, though being the pessimist that I am, I still dread things are going to go south somehow anyway. So with that said, the reason for my usual bout of irritation comes from my reactions towards the story as I've said. See, thing is for a while now, despite pointing out some inconsistencies in terms of personality or how certain fighting techniques work out, I've been getting the suspicion that you've been overlooking my criticism in favor of keeping the story intact and going farther ahead instead of going back and making sure the cameos were written as suggested. Just, how do I put this? I feel like my characters and I have been painfully disrespected here and that infuriated me like you wouldn't believe. Even now I still feel pretty hurt, but I am willing to hear your side of the story to see just what was going on here. I don't want to be a one-sided biased jerk after all. As for the problems I've seen lately, there were things such as a piece of dialogue I'm sure I mentioned in a comment on one of your chapters where Hanuman had some dialogue, of how I was uncomfortable with something having to do with "puny humans" or whatever, since it sounded like Hanuman was dipping back into his old former racist mentality, and that made me cringe in my seat when I read it. What seriously set me over the edge though was the latest chapter I more or less skimmed over due to growing resentment and all; that being the chapter where Chris said something along the lines of getting "concussion" and... um... over the chapter again to remember what it was ...Oh! "percussion"! Yeah, I know it was supposed to be for humor and all, but I seriously take personal offense at the thought of Chris confusing the meaning of percussion with concussion. Sure, he's no doctor, so I don't expect him to understand "concussion" too much. But he IS an artist, performer and entertainer, and as such, he's skilled at playing music and understanding what certain instruments and musical terms are, so he would know what a percussion instrument is. And that's where I felt you had just given up entirely on trying to keep my characters in-character, which as I said earlier, pissed me off. Oh, and after going through the chapters again, I noticed I was wrong about Hanuman's line of dialogue. It was when he referred to Sirius as "Sirius human." I wrote it down in the comment on that chapter and how it bugged me and all. Anyway, that's basically the gist of things here. I was seriously hurt and upset by what I assumed was you just not caring anymore and placing more of a priority on writing your own characters and story as opposed to ensuring the cameos were accurate. I'm not expecting you to be perfect and get everything right the first time around since that's why I never got pissy at you before when I noticed some inconsistencies in my characters. What sets me off is when those inconsistencies are outright ignored with no explanation as to why you did it. I'm hoping it's forgetfulness, as I can easily forgive that at least. So yeah, this should explain why I rudely ignored you and haven't spoken much to you in months, and I will take full responsibility for all that. I don't mind involving my characters, islands, crews and so forth in your story as cameos either and I don't mind continuing to check up on them for accuracy and consistency, but if I still feel there's no respect being given towards my work in terms of writing them as they were intended to be, then I'm afraid I have little interest in continuing our endeavors together as I'd be too hurt and upset to do so. I don't see this as a personal slam against you or anything since you as a person have not offended me in any way, but rather I find this to be a simple negotiation attempt on my behalf. Well anyway, I've rambled on long enough and I don't want to eat up anymore of your time here. Sorry for the lengthy message. Hope to hear a response from you since I'd like to finally settle everything that's been bothering me for months. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello Rinji, this might come as a shock but I am the new owner of The Wild Generation. You can leave a question Here I have a question: What chapter does the Meruto-Meruto no Mi appear in the story? I'd like to know. DevilFruitHunter (talk) 19:08, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi Rinji Fandom is being nutty and won't let me comment on your blog. Anyway. Hi. Glad to see you've gotten closure on the site. It's good to break away from SOF since it removes a lot of restrictions from your writing. I'm doing fine, I have a year until my bachelor's in social work is done. Hope everything's good for you Rinji. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 10:17, March 5, 2019 (UTC)